Another day in london!
by candycorn2015
Summary: lauren meets a mysteious guy called joey will they feel the spark? read more and find out if you would like me to write the next chapter please review and let me know also any ideas or furture changes will all be taken into consideration many thanks xxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

It was a normal day in Walford the sun was out the market was packed out the traders were busy she thought to herself as she did another lap round the square. she suddenly came to a stop as she heard the familiar screech from her best friend as she finally arrived getting her bags out the taxi. Lauren runs over to her happy to see her best friend and helped her carry her bags into there flat. After Whitney finally finished unpacking they decided to go to the cafe and get there lunch.

they leave there flat and set off to the cafe they hear Alice scream "wait up " they turn round as shes saying goodbye to her boyfriend as she kisses him then runs over to her best friends. they all walk into the cafe giggling untill they hear Lucy grunting urgh and staring at them Whiteny looks up and says is there a problem Lucy only you're staring at us Lucy looks up and says nope as she takes there orders and busys herself. the girls go and find a table settling down they find find them selfs talking about Alice and her boyfriend and about how cute they are together. Alices blushes and giggles then says " i cant belive you're both still single" "not for long" Whitenys says as she looks up from her phone with a big smile on her face "oh how come" Alices says Lauren raises a brow at Whitney as she waits for a her to reply to Alices question Whitney says "well Poppys throwing a facny dress party tonight" Lauren cuts her off by saying "yea we all know what happens at her kind of partys" she giggles followed by the other girls giggles. They finsh there lunch 30 mins later and decides to go back to Lauren and Whitneys flat to get ready for the party...

 ** _Laurens p.o.v_**

i can't belive we are going to this party we are going to have so much fun, i cant't wait to see the guys faces when they see me all dressed up, this might even be the night where i meet mr right well hopefully im really excited i smiled to my self...

 ** _end of Laurens p.o.v_**

When they get into the flat Lauren rushes off into her bedroom to look for her outfit for tonight's party, she walks over to her wardrobe searching for something to wear and pulls out a short red low cut bodycon dress and lays it out on her bed as she then sits down on the floor and searches under her bed for her devils horns and tail when she retreves them she places them onto her bed with her dress, she walks over to her desk she then starts to get ready appliying smokey eye make up and and red lip gloss, she then curls her hair into tight curls before clipping her hair to the side so it falls over her right shoulder, onces shes finshed she stands up and changes into her short red low cut bodycon dress and zips the zip up at the front of her dress she then sits down and puts on her red fishnet stockings rolling them up her legs once finshed she stands up smooths down her dress and slpis into her red stillettoes adds her tail to the back of her dress and puts the devil horns on her head she looks in the mirror and smiles at her reflection adds a little more lip gloss and walks out of her bedroom.

she smiles as she sees her best friends already dressed and waiting for her she looks at Alice and sees that shes wearing one of Whitneys white dresses that lands just above her knees parning it with white open toe heels and a hallo with her hair lightly curled ,she then looks at Whitney and sees that shes dressed as a naughty school girl in a short red skirt a tight white shirt tied just above her belly button knee high socks and black heels and piggy tails she smiles and say "u both look amazing" and smiles Whitney looks at Lauren and says finally you're ready you took forever to get ready" Lauren smiles and says it took ages because i was dressing up all sexy" the girls fell in fits of giggles as they finally left the flat and walked over to poppys house...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

in the east of london the lads finally finshed there football match,as all the team was gloating about there win Lee notices that Joey isn't there celebrating with them he desides to go and looks for him, he walks around the corner and see's Joey as he walks closer he see's a figure of a blonde lass he notices her tear strained cheeksintrigued to find out more he steps back behind the building deciding to listen to there convo.

he hears Joey say "Jenifer why did you have to ruin what we had?" the girl looks up at Joey with pouty lips as she says "i don't know what you're talking about Joey i didn't ruin anything" Joey stepped back pondering his next move 5 mins he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a phone he looks at it for a few seconds and looks at the girl infront of him and says "whats this then" holding up the phone Jenifer looks up in utter shock and stutters "thats..my..phone..how..did..you get it?" joey steps back from the girls and says "well you left it at mine when you rushed out this morning" Jenifer tries to grab her phone back but Joey holds it in the air away from her "why so eagger to have it back Jenifer? something i shouldnt see on it well ummm you're a bit late ive seen the texts from tyler baby" he looks at Jenifer to and notices that tears are falling down her cheeks as she begs and says "that its not what it looks like" Joey raises a brow and looks down at the phone again " oh really not what it looks like eh? so how come hes thanking you for a good night then, wait don't tell me you were cleaning his house, oh wait that cant be right because you're not the cleaning type so im guessing you cheated on me with him and fell into his bed and that you didnt mean to or that its gonna be my fault for not giving you all my attention or was it that you were bot drunk and you thought he was me hrmmm that can;t be right either well either way you cheated on me we are done oh and he said thanks for a grate night baby xxxx better txt him back now you are single after all" joey gives her phone to her and looks away the girl says shes sorry and runs off with tears streaming down her face. Joey sat down on the floor with his head in his hands...

Lee's p.o.v.

I can't belive what i just heard my best frieds girlfriend cheated on him with that dirt bag tyler im so fuming right now and i want to go find him and beat the hell out of him but my best friend needs me right now clearly this girl ment something to him other wise he would of just laughed it off he thought to himsef...

end of pov

20 mins later lee decides to to step out from the shadows startling Joey he says "look mate i heard you're argument i know she ment something to you but she cheated on you man you shouldn't let her get you down look lets go out tonight my mate dan from walfords throwing a house party tonight what do you think man should we go check it out? joey looked up at his best friend and smirked and says " thanks man you really know how to cheer me up a party sounds good" they both laughed as joey stood up then they raced over to the rest of the lads and rushed home to sort things out for tonight...

Back at Joeys flat there are finally dressed in there handsome huntsmans outfits Joey stands in the mirror and smirks sparying on aload of clone Lee looks at Joey and fakes a cough "man if you don't wow the lady's you're sure as hell gonna knock them out" he says laughing Joey just laughed with him as they both left the flat and got into Joeys sports car and headed to walford...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lauren, Whitney and Alice walks into poppys house amazed by the set up they walk straight thro to the kitchen looking for some drinks, they bump into poppy she smiles big and walks over to the three girls and says "wow.. you three look amazing im so glad you all came" she then hugged all three girls they hugged her back and smiled thanks ing her they all fall into a deep convo about how amazing the party looks as Alices walks off to make them all a cocktail she walked back over handing the girls there drinks falling into a daze.

Whitneys p.o.v

i notice alices isnt acting her ussual self as we all chit chat she walks off to make drinks when she comes back shes dazed somethings bothering her and im worried about her maybe lauren knows whats wrong if not we have to find out she thoughtto herself...

end of p.o.v

As the girls carry on with there convo i deside to ask see if Ali is okaii Whit looks at Ali and says everything okaii only ur not acting you're ussual self not getting a response from all she desides to click her fingers infront her face and say ali ali ALICE, Alice finally comes back to reality and says " sorry Whit what were u saying?" whit looks at all and says " i was just asking if everythings okaii as ur not acting you're ussual self" Alice put on a smile and says "yea sorry was just miles away thinking about stuff should we go and dance?" Whit relises something is bothering the girl but decides to leave it for now and says "sure lets go" they both walk over to the dance area and starts dancing, Lauren over hearing the convo she knows somethings wrong and she decides to pull Ali aside after they finshing dancing se then joins her two best friends and dances with them...

45 mins later Joey and lee finally arive at the party and walk into the house Joey sees a brunette and watches her dance is amazed by the brunette on the dance floor he smiles to himself but before he could do anything he notices that hes being dragged into the living room and handed a beer Dan says "so then lads how did the match go?" Lee smirks and says " well we kicked there asses" Joey raises a brow " don't you mean i kicked there ass" they all laughed and carried on there convosations as Joey relises he can't get that girl off his mind...

Back in the other room Lauren notices Alice looksing around the room so she goes over to her and asks her "whats wrong ali?" alice looks at lauren and says im not sure tam said he will meet me here as we need to have a chat, im a bit worried what if he wants to break up with me?" Alice looks down at the floor lauren notices and says "look ali im sure thats not going to happen plus you two are really cute together im sure he probs just wants to supprise you"alice smiles realising she was probs over thinking things she hugs lauren and thanks her Lauren smiles back and tells her to go and have fun and that she needs to use the ladys room she then walks towards the stairs and walks up them.

As she reaches the top of the stairs she walks into the bathroom only to find alices bf and some random blonde kissing shes fuming by now she lunges for the blonde only to be stopped by tam so she slaps him across the face the blonde deciding to try and sneak out the bathroom lauren lunges for her again only they both end up stumbling down the stairs lauren then stands up and punches the blonde girl in the face screaming at her " you dirty little slut kissing other girls men you make me sick"

the lads come running out of the living room to see what all the noise was about only to see two girls fighting the blonde getting a lucky hit in she punches the brunette in the face splitting her lip the blonde says " im not a dirty slag it aint my fault they find my attractive and irresistble" this only makes the brunette more angryer she stood up and bent down over the blonde and started punching her more " irristble and attracitve huh? well not for much longer im guessing, oh and btw that guy you were kissing up there is my best mates bf so yea you are a dirty little whore" she screams as she punches her a few more times. hearing the blonde girls nose pop Joeys walks over wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist and pulls her away and keeps hold of her Lauren feeling two big strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away holding her back she looks up to see who was holding her and comes face to face with two brown orbs...


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

finally snapping out of the trance Lauren raises a brow "excuse me but i was busy can you let me go now please" Joey smirked and shook his head "fiesty little one arnt you" he said "urgh get off me right now" she said as she tried to struggle out of his hold he just shook his head and tightend his grip "well no i think you have done enough now lets go get sum fresh air" he said carrying her to the front door finally she stopped struggling and he said "if i let you go now you promise you won't run off or hit me?" he smirked she smiles and said "maybe" as soon as he let her go she ran off. shocked yet intrigued by her actions he finally relised he was still standing in the same spot snapping back into reality he ran off looking for this fiesty brunette whos name hes yet to find out...

20 mins of searching for the fiesty brunette he finally found her in the local park on a swing he walks closer to the park walks thro the gate being careful not to frighten her as she looked deep in thoughts he took a seat on the swing next to her after waiting for a while he decides to let her know hes there "heyy u okaii beautiful? oh im Joey btw nice to meet you" he smirks as she snaps back to reality " yea im fine Joey do you have a thing for stalking damsiles in destress?" Joey smirks and says only ones that are very sexy when there angry but i wanted to make sure you were okaii" Lauren smiled "yea im fine nothing that can't be fixed" she said Joey said "good if you don't mind me asking what was that all about back there?" Lauren looked over at Joey and said "she's someone i used to go to school with and well i caught her kissing my best mates boyfriend and i was fuming so i hit beat her" Joey said "well she deserved what she got then" Lauren smiled and said " yea but thanks for pulling me away i don't think i wouldve stopped other wise" Joey smiled and said "you're welcome" joey seen that the brunette was shivering so he shrugged off he jacket and handed it to her "you look cold here put my jacket on" lauren smiled an took the jacket from Joey and put it over her shoulders "thanks"she said, joey said "you're welcome again, so do you live around here?" lauren shrugged and said "maybe how about you do you live around here?" she said joey smiled and said "no i live on the east side of london" they chatted for another hour or so...

they were still sat in the park chatting away giggling and laughing before whitney came to the park "lauren there you i have been looking for you everywhere come on missy lets get you home" lauren smiled before standing up she was about to hand Joey back his jacket only when she turnt round he was gone she then walked home with whitney.

the next morning lauren walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and a bowl of coco pops she sat the sofa and her mind drifted back to last night meeting the mysterious guy named joey spending time with him then him disapering she was intreged yet mad that he didn't leave a number he just left maybe he didnt want to be seen with me ,hrmm i dunno maybe he had to be somewhere lets hope i see him today well maybe she smiled to herself .

whitney walked out of the bedroom and said "whats got you smiling today?" lauren jumped not knowing that whitney was awake and said "well i met this guy last night didn't i you know after the whole fight and that" she said whitney raised a brow " oh yea what happend tell me more?" she said sitting down next to her best friend lauren smiled and said "well actually there isnt much to tell we went to the park chatted flirted a little then you came and he well dissaperd..." whitney was shocked "umm sorry for intrupting you're little after date but i was worried about you" lauren smiled and said "its fine it dosen't matter" whitney smiled as she seen lauren blush talking about mr mysterious and said "oh it really dosen't matter huh? even tho you were blushing the whole time you were talking about him" whit giggled "well it dosen't matter not like im going to be seeing him again any time soon" she said as she got up and walked out of the room shutting her self in the bathroom whit hears the shower going and decides to look thro the coat lauren wore home with her last night she searches the pockets and finds a business card that says joey robinson ceo of constructions R us with a contact number 0184532567 whitney sits back down hearing her best friend come out of the bathroom she say "look you can see him again i found a business card in his pocket" lauren looks at whitney "i can't just turn up at his work whit!" she sighs and sits down whitney says "well you can plus you have to give him back his jacket" whitney gives lauren the business card and says "look you have a think about it im gonna go shopping ill be back later if you aint home i know you have gone to find mr mysetious" whit smiles and leaves there flat...

after pondering about going to see Joey she rushes to her room to get dressed...

 _ **ps please review if you would like to hear more xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She came out of her bedroom dressed in white skinni jeans and a beige crop top with her black leather jacket and her hightops her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. she smiled to herself and called for a taxi she waited a mins before she picked up joeys jacket as she heard the taxi beep outside she left the flat quickly and got into the taxi giving the driver the address.

An hour later she got out the taxi and looked up at the tall glass building taking a deep breath she walked thro the glass doors and walked towards the reception desk area she smiled as the lady asked what she needed help with Lauren looked at the lady and said "im here to see mr robinson" the lady on the other side of the desk smiled and pointed to the gold lift and said "when you step into the gold lift get off on the twelth floor and mr robinsons receptionist will show you thro to his office" " thanks" lauren said as she walked to the gold lift and pressed the button waiting only a few mins for the lift she stepped inside pressing the button to the twelth floor and watches as the doors shut.

Steps out the lift 10 mins later and walked upto the round pine desk waiting for the receptionist 15 mins later a man looked past that looks like hes from i.t says "mr robinsons office is that way mam" pointing down a long hall way lauren smiled and said "thanks" as she started walking towards the office she comes to a stop once she hears the words "im pregnant"

she looks towards were the voice was coming from and stepped a lil closer to the offices and sees the same blonde girl as she beat up last nightfrozzen to her spot she hears the girl say "are you listning to me im pregnant with your baby" she then sees the girl smile and rub her stomach "baby meet ur daddy"she hears movments coming from inside the office and joey steps into veiw her face pales as there eyes conect she drops his jacket and runs towards the stairs tears starting to form in her eyes.

lauren p.o.v

wth that wasn't what i was expecting to hear omg hes having a baby with her wtf i knew this couldn't be true he wasnt saving me last night he was saving her thats why he disapered i bet i cant belive i fell for this guy why oh why she dosen't even look pregnant she was kissing other guys it probs aint even his better yet hes hers and im nothing swiping her tears anrgily and snapping back into reality...

She just keeps on running untill shes out of the building only she bumps into a guy he notices that shes an emotinal wreck and asks her if she would like to go for a coffee and maybe sum cake she agrees and they walk down the street and into a small cafe they find a seat and order sum drinks he then decides to ask her whats wrong she looks up and says i just heard that this guy im falling for is having a baby with a girl i had a fight with last night 2 hours worth of chatting lauren finally decides its time to go and seen as they both thought they got along really well asif they were brother and sister lauren left him her number and her address as she hugged him and got into a taxi back to back to her flat an hour later she desides to try and forget about the last two days...

back in the east of london Lee decides to go see his best mate at work walking into joeys building he sees jenifer leaving he heads upto joeys office in the lift and walks in only to see his best mate sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

lees pov

wait it all makes sence now the girl i met earlir was the girl from the party which means it was jenifer she beat up and joey she fell for and its all messed up becuz jenifer says shes pregnant .

end of pov

coming back to reality lee suddenly asks "is jenifer pregnant?" joeys head shot up and he said "yea how did u know?" lees goes onto tell him about how he bumped into a very upset lauren outside and that after finally calming her down she told him that shes falling for him but shes hurt because she over head jenifer say she was pregnant she feels like she was nothing to you and that you only stopped her beating jenifer up because she was having ur kid this is all messed up man u better make a choice man he walks out after leaving laurens address on the desk. Joey ponders for a few mins before grabbing his car keys and heading down to his car he gets into it and drives off...

who will he chose?

sorry im late writing this chapter but it might be the only one i write tonight we will see lol thanks for for reading xoxo


End file.
